Episode 5509 (19th January 2010)
Plot Leyla suggests Ryan and David could talk about finding their dads much to David's annoyance. There's an atmosphere over breakfast at Home Farm. Natasha snaps at Will when he asks when Mark will be back. Eric shows David the flyers for The Grange's new restaurant and asks him to spread them around the Town Hall. When Nicola calls in past Mulberry Cottage to discuss last minute details for the christening, she finds Ashley and Gabby packing for their trip to see Laurel. Ashley assures Nicola he'll be back to perform Angelica's christening. Charity calls the registry office and sets a date for her and Cain's wedding - Wednesday 7th April. Ashley informs Edna he's going away to try to sort things out with Laurel. Edna believes Sally should know. Preparations are in full swing at the B&B ahead of the restaurant launch. Nicola delighted as Bernice and Paul have sent Angelica armfuls of Christening gifts although she's disappointed that Edna will be gifting Angelica her mother's bible. Sally is upset to hear Ashley is going away to try to reconcile with Laurel so she heads straight over to Mulberry Cottage to see Ashley. She desperately tries to make Ashley stay and asks to forget about her trying to kiss him. Ashley agrees to forget about it but insists he's still going away to try to put things right with his wife. Charity has told Noah that she's set the date for the wedding although Noah has formed an unfavourable opinion on weddings after the way Charity and Michael's ended. Charity wins her son around by promising him he can wear anything he wants to her and Cain nuptials. Carl, Jimmy and Chas go for a drink to celebrate Emmerdale Haulage buying a second truck although Nicola is annoyed to find Jimmy in the pub when there's still lots to do for the christening. Ryan approaches Nathan and tells his newfound brother that they can either try to be civil or ignore each other. Nathan favours the latter. Sally tells Ashley that the moment she saw him again, she realised how stupid she was to leave him for Vincent. Although Ashley has some fond memories of those days, he states there's nothing between them now and tells Sally if she has any feelings for him, she won't be around when he returns with Laurel. Eric finds workmen loading new appliances into the B&B which leads him to questions how Val could afford it. Val explains she sold her good jewellery. Noah asks Charity why she didn't marry "Daddy Michael". Charity tells Noah that Michael didn't love her enough and Cain is his daddy now. Brenda appears at the B&B with the Hotten Courier explaining the newspaper has misprinted the advert for the restaurant launch. Chas bumps into Rodney and jokingly congratulates him on being Nicola's father for so long and not trying to kill her. Diane, Doug, Rodney and Sandy say their goodbyes to Ashley and Gabby then the pair head off to see Laurel. As Ashley is driving away from the village, Sally steps out in front of his car. Ashley can't stop in time and he runs her over. Ashley gets out the car stands over Sally's body unable to comprehend what's just happened. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen *The Grange B&B - Front garden, restaurant and guest lounge *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,490,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes